gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Window Shopping
Window Shopping is the third chapter of Act 5: Desperation on the PC version of Gears of War. It is not available to the Xbox 360 version of the game. Summary Catching up with old friends. Window Shopping begins with Marcus and Dom leaving the theatre from Comedy of Errors and Baird telling Dom and Marcus to get into hiding because the Brumak is across the street. After it walks away without spotting them, Cole complains about how the Brumak has been following them everywhere. Baird asks what to do as Marcus tries to reach Control, but when all they get is static, Marcus makes finding and killing the Seeder blocking the comm a priority because they will need Anya's help if they hope to catch the train. Delta then makes their way through an old parking garage, and when they reach the roof, they are attacked by Locust and Nemacyst. After taking out a Troika operator, they cross to another Locust infested building and see the Seeder down in the street below, which they kill by shooting fuel tanks near it to set it on fire because they don't have access to the Hammer of Dawn. After the Seeder dies, Marcus reestablishes contact with Anya, who is happy they are alive, and then Marcus asks for an update on the train. Anya informs them that the Locust boarded the train and are throwing guards onto the tracks. She then adds that according to her readings, there is still not enough power in the grid to make the draw bridge operable. Marcus asks for options, to which Anya tells them that they are close to Timgad Central Power, and if they hope to restore power, that is probably the place to do it. Marcus acknowledges, and Delta moves out. Before Delta can get out of the building, they are attacked by Theron Guards, Wretches, and Drones, and have to fight their way to the power station. Before they make their escape though, they fight a Boomer. When they leave the building, it ends the chapter and starts the next chapter: Powers That Be. Transcript (Cutscene) Augustus Cole: '"Get over here! It’s right there! Man! That thing has chased us everywhere." 'Damon Baird: '"Okay, what now, boss?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta. Do you read?" 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "…" Marcus Fenix: '"Shit, still out… Okay. The only way we can catch that train is with Anya’s help. So re-establishing COM link is our top priority. Let’s find that Seeder." (Playthrough) '''Damon Baird: '"More on the way!" 'Augustus Cole: '"Seeder, below!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Yeah, and no freakin’ Hammer!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"So we’ll improvise." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Troika." 'Damon Baird: '"Shoot the tanks. Look. Try blowing that truck!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Ha, ha, ha!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"That was beautiful, baby!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta. Come in, Anya." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Marcus! Is that you?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Power line repair’s complete. What’s the status on that train?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Not good… the Locust are on board. They’re throwing our guards onto the tracks and according to grid power levels, your bridge is still inoperable." Marcus Fenix: '''"Options?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "You’re close to Timgad Central Energy. If power can be restored, that will be the place to do it." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Roger that. We’re headed there now. Delta out. …Let’s move." 'Damon Baird: '"Incoming frag! Wretches! Boomer!" 'Augustus Cole: '"Those things just don’t die!" Category:Gears of War walkthrough